Imprinted
by CourtneyMorris17
Summary: What if Bella had a younger sister? What if her younger sister was best friends with Jake? Will her sisters will be stronger than his love for Bella? Please leave reviews! They are most welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awoke to my alarm clock blaring its god awful screech. I reached over and smacked the snooze button, hoping for five more minutes. I glanced at the clock, with the green glow staring at me. 3:30 AM. I pulled the comforter over my head, and tried to doze off.

"Hunter, wake up! We've got to go get your sister!" My dad said, knocking on my door.

"Five more minutes!" I groaned, rolling over.

"Now!" He said.

I groaned again, and rolled out of bed. I walked over to my vanity and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked awful, but I guess that's what you get for barely sleeping. I ran a brush through my curly hair and put on some concealer for the dark circles under my eyes. I grabbed my hoodie, and changed into my favorite pair of skinny jeans, and grabbed a black v neck shirt out of my closet. I pulled it on, grabbed my messenger bag, and shoved my wallet, iPad, iPod, headphones and notebooks in it. I shoved my iPhone into my back pocket. I glanced around the room one more time, and walked out the door.

I went out my door and smelled the chocolate chip waffles that Dad was making, and my stomach growled.

"Smells good Dad."

"Thanks. We have to hurry and eat, and then go."

I nodded while walking to the fridge and poured me a big glass of orange juice. He say my plate on the table and I grabbed the syrup out of the cabinet. I walked over to the table, sat down, and sat my glass on the table. I opened up the syrup and poured it over my waffles.

"What time does her plane get in?"

"She should be here in about a six, maybe seven hours."

I just nodded, cut up my food, and ate what I could. I got up and cleaned up my dishes, and downed the rest of my OJ, and put the cup in the sink. I helped Dad clean up the rest of the table, and walked to the pantry, and grabbed a bag of Munchies and threw it into my messenger bag.

"Alright Hunt, are you ready?" Dad asked, grabbing the keys to his police cruiser.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, grabbing the keys to the house. We walked out the door, and I locked the house. We walked over to the cruiser and got in. Dad fired the cruiser up and let it idle for a few minutes, and let it warm up. It was a chilly morning and there was a light frost on the ground and it was pitch black out. Dad revved up the engine a few times, and then backed out of the driveway. It wasn't too long before we were on the highway, headed out of town and to Portland.

I pulled my hoodie on, grabbed my headphones out of my bag, and plugged them into my iPod. I turned on my favorite music, and pulled up my hood. I laid my head back against the seat, and slowly drifted off.

I awoke to dad stopping the car in the parking garage, in a spot. We got out, and I shoved my iPod into my bag and left my bag in the car. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and saw I had a message from Jake: **Hey, when is Bella getting in? I can't wait to see her! We are going to head over to your house after you guys get back to drop off her present.**** I miss you!** I sent back a quick reply:**Her plane just landed, and then we will head back that way after lunch. I miss you too!**

Jake is my best friend, and has been since we were little kids. My mom, Renee, moved away with Bella when I was just a few months old. I'm only four years younger than my sister. Her birthday is September 13th, while mine is October 17th. I grew up with Jake, and jumped houses between Dad's and Billy's. Billy was basically a second father to me, and took me when Dad had cases he had to solve, or when he had to go out of town for a convention. I didn't really get along with my sister, as I had only gotten to know her when she was here in the summers, but eventually she just stopped coming. I think that was what hurt my dad more than anything. Dad was always there for me growing up, but deep down I knew he favored Bella, because that was his first child. And that was okay with me. I would rather be on my own, than to take up someone's time. We got along great when we did spend time together. I'm more of a tomboy, sporty girl, while my sister is just slightly tomboyish. She can pull off a dress and skirts, where as I look like a newborn deer in the headlights with those on. I'd rather my jeans and converse, and t-shirts.

We walked across the walkway, and down the pickup zone, waiting for my sister. Dad scanned the crowd, and his face lit up when he saw her.

"Bella!" He waved so that she could see us.

She smiled and made her way towards us. "Hey Char-Dad!" she said, as she reached us. She had always called Dad, Charlie, but not to his face. She glanced over at me, "Hunter. How are you?"

I just nodded at her, "I'm okay. It's nice to see you again."

We made our way to the baggage claim and found her bags, and then took off to the cruiser. I know all eyes were on us as we got there, but I had gotten used to it. Bella, however, looked nervous. She wasn't used to riding in the cruiser as I had been. It's our only transportation at the house. Well, was.

We loaded her bags into the trunk, and without even asking, Bella hopped into the front seat.

"Bella, that's where I sit." I started to protest.

"Let her sit there. She hasn't gotten to sit there in a long time, and plus, you sit there every day almost." Dad said, shooting me a look.

"Fine."

Bella glanced back at me with an apologetic look on her face.

Dad started up the cruiser, and we were off. We didn't stop to eat, but we went through the drive through of a Wendy's. I ordered two grilled chicken wraps, fries, large water, and a large vanilla frosty. Bella said that she wasn't hungry, and Dad ordered two burgers, fries, and a large tea. He drove and the two of us scarfed down our meal.

I left Dad and Bella to sit in their awkward silence as he drove, and put in my headphones and started my music again. I pulled up my hood, and stared out the window as Dad drove. I could hear their mumbled voices every few minutes, but didn't bother listening. I sent off a quick message to Jake: **Be there soon. Just left Portland.** I sat my phone down, and stared out the window again, and dozed off.

When I woke up next, we had made it all the way to Ruby Beach, and had only a 30 minute drive left. I checked my phone to see if I had any missed calls or messages, but had nothing. I sent off another quick message to Jake: **Just hit Ruby Beach. Be there in a few. Can't wait to see you!** And then sat down my phone. Jake messaged me back almost instantly: **Great! I'll gather everything up. I can't wait to see you guys! Going to be a great night!** I just smiled.

Dad kept going, and thankfully, the time passed quickly. We got to the house, and got out, stretching our tired legs. Dad popped the trunk, and I helped lug in Bella's stuff, to her upstairs bedroom. Her and Dad got her other suitcase and bag, and lugged it up the stairs as well. I sat her smaller suitcase on the bed, and moved out of the way, as they came in the door.

"I cleared a shelf off for you in the bathroom. The lady at the store helped me pick out your sheets. You, uh, you like purple, right?" Dad said, trying to make some sort of conversation with her.

"Yeah, purple's great." Bella said, smiling.

"Alright, well I'm going down to my room for a bit, and then I will start dinner. You like chicken, right Bella?" I asked, stepping around Dad to her door.

"Oh, shoot. I'm sorry Hunt. I'm taking Bella out for dinner. I forgot to tell you." 

"Oh, alright. That's fine dad. Jake and Billy will be here to keep me company. I hope you guys enjoy your night!" I said, smiling, and then walked down the stairs. I got down to the landing, and then walked through the living room, to my room.

My room was a smaller room, off the living room. Dad had it built on after Bella had started coming here for the summers, and we grew up. We each needed our own place, so Dad had a room built for me, along with a bathroom attached to it.

I got into my room, and sat my bag on my bed, and went to my vanity, grabbed a hair-tie and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I glanced at myself in the mirror, and saw a pair of green eyes, surrounded by freckles, staring back. I wasn't bad looking. I had my mom's eyes, my dad's hair color, and freckles. I had a cute nose, and the wildest hair. I smiled, and looked at myself some more, noticing how the smile completed the look. I liked the way I looked, compared to my sister. She was more scrawny, and petite. I was a stronger build, but not heavy. I was a smaller girl, but I could hold my own.

I heard the truck pull up outside, and then a horn beep. I felt butterflies arise in my stomach._ He's here! _I excitedly ran out the door, to the front door, and then out that door. Jake jumped out of the truck, and turned towards me. He saw me coming and opened his arms wide as I jumped at him. He caught me just in time, but was off balance, so we went tumbling down, laughing.

Jake stood a good foot, to a foot and a half over me. He could easily pick me up and sling me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He's possibly done it once or twice. He's had to drag me away from fights at school, and hold me back. I hold my own, but with Jake there, I don't even get the chance to. He always pulls me back from the situation, before anything can be done.

"You are one crazy girl, Hunter." Billy said, rolling up next to us.

"A proud one too." I said laughing, and smiled at Billy. Jake sat us up in the grass, and just smiled. He stood once he saw Bella and my dad coming out the door.

"Hunter Kierra Swan! You had better not be getting all scraped up and bruised again. You know how I feel about you rough housing!" Dad said, scolding me.

"Dad, come on. We we're having fun." I said, looking up at him.

"Let the kids be kids while they can Charls." Billy said, scolding my dad.

Dad just puffed out his chest and stared at me. I got up and looked apologetically towards Billy, who just brushed it off. "You're fine Hunter. No need to worry."

I nodded as Dad looked at Bella, "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" she questioned.

"About you're homecoming present." He said, slapping the side of the beat up truck.

"No way! Are you serious? This is, this is perfect. Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I completely rebuilt the engine." Jake said, going around to the other side, as Bella opened the door and hit him in the shin.

"Sorry." was all she mangaed.

He got in on the other side, and started explaining the truck and how to make it go. Dad and Billy were out in the street messing around, so I went inside to make dinner for Jake, Billy, and I. I went to the fridge, and pulled out the chicken wings I put in the fridge last night, and sat them on the counter. I went to the pantry, pulled out the oil, brown sugar, and a brand new bottle of ketchup. I grabbed a frying pan and poured some oil in it, and heated it up. While I waited for the oil to heat up, I mixed the brown sugar and ketchup in a large bowl until it tasted just right. I set the oven to high, and then the oil started popping. I opened the bag of wings, and took a few out, and started to cook them. After I was done, I set the wings on a baking sheet and then covered them in the sauce, and placed them in the oven to keep warm, and let the sauce soak in. Jake and the rest of them finally came in, with Dad, Billy, and Bella heading to the living room, and Jake into the kitchen with me. Jake ruffled my hair, "Something smells good."

I looked at him and smiled, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just making some alfredo noodles." I pointed to the pot that I had started making.

He got up real close to my face and smiled, "You know damn well what I'm talking about Ki."

He likes to call me Ki, just because it's part of my middle name, and no one else calls me it. "I really don't Jake." I smiled a shit eating grin at him, and just stood there.

"Whatchya making?" He said, peering over my shoulder.

"I already told you, alfredo." He picked me up to move me, and I started laughing, "Jacob Black, you put me down right now!"

He spun on his heel and plopped me down into a kitchen chair. He turned back around and peered into the oven, "Is that what I think it is?"

I looked into the oven, "I don't see anything. What are you talking about?"

He smiled at me, "You know how much I have been wanting these again. Thank you!"

I just smiled back at him, and watched as he took over the noodles. It wasn't hard to follow the directions on the package, but Jake wasn't one for cooking. He seldom helped me in the kitchen, but would randomly start helping at times, without being prompted to by his dad. Dinner got done soon, and so I called out to Billy, "Dinner's ready!"

"Hey Hunt, Bella and I are off. We will be back in a little bit. Don't stay up too late, you've got school tomorrow. Is your homework done?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and I won't. We are just going to watch the game, and then possibly a movie. Then I will head to bed, promise."

He just nodded, thanked Billy and Jake for bringing out the truck, and then him and Bella hopped in the truck to take it out for a spin and to go eat. I started dishing up plates for us three, while Billy and Jake found the game. Jake helped Billy move into the big chair by the couch, so he was a bit more comfy while eating and watching the TV. We sat up a TV tray for Billy, and he thanked us. Jake and I took the couch. He sat in the middle, while I slung my legs over his lap. This was a normal way for us to sit, as this is how we always sat. We ate our dinner while watching the game, cheering on the team. Soon the game was over, and our team had lost. I got up, and gathered the plates, and put them in the sink and cleaned up dinner, while Jake put on a movie.

I went to the front door, and kicked off my shoes, and then went back to the couch. The movie had started and was about twenty minutes in, and Billy was already snoring.

"Switch me spots." Jake said, moving over to where I had been sitting. I sat back down in his seat, and leaned against his shoulder.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad were going to be going to the same school finally."

"I am too. It'll be nice having some female company, instead of the rough and tough boys." he said, laughing.

I watched the movie, and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch onto my lap. It was starting to get cold out. I watched the movie as much as I could, but eventually dozed off. The movie had ended, and I felt two strong arms under me. My eyes fluttered open. "Shh, its okay. I'm just taking you to bed." Jake said, as I leaned my head back against his shoulder.

He opened the door to my room, managed to pull back the covers to my bed, and sat me down. He pulled the covers back over me, shut off my lamp, and went to leave. I grabbed him by his hand, "Thank you."

"For what?" 

"Always being there for me. I'm glad to have you in my life." 

He came back over and squatted down next to the bed, "Ki, I will always be in your life. You are my best friend. I'm not going anywhere. I'll pick you up in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." I said, shutting my eyes. He kissed the top of my head, and I was asleep before he had walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Imprinted

By: CourtneyMorris17

**Chapter 2**

I rolled over to look at the green glow again. 5:52 A.M. I decided that now was as good as a time as any to start the day. I walked into my bathroom, and started the shower, hoping it would warm up quickly. I grabbed my favorite gray hoodie, my socks out of the drawer, and a maroon t-shirt. I sat them on the bathroom counter, and quickly stripped off my clothes, and hopped into the shower. The water felt great against my skin. I washed my hair, and then my body. I shut the water off, and reached out to grab my towels.

"Here." A voice boomed out. I jumped, and almost fell. A strong arm reached in and caught me, thankfully. I looked up and saw Jake standing there.

"What are you doing here so early?" I said, reaching for the towel.

"I missed you. And I wanted to spend some time with you, before we went to school." He said, snagging the towel away from me.

I smiled and turned the water back on, "Well, I was taking a shower. Wanna join me?"

He quickly stripped, and then stepped into the shower. His strong arms lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips came crashing down on mine, and slowly, he moved his kisses down my neck. Little by little he inched downwards, his hot breath on my skin. He glanced up at me, "You ready?" I bit my lip and nodded.

The sound of the alarm clock came blaring through my dream. I groaned and pulled the covers off my head. There was a fist pounding on the door of my room.

"You had better be ready in there. I'm coming in." Jake yelled.

I pulled the covers back over my head and groaned some more, "Go away."

"No can do. We have to get going." he said, stripping the covers back off me. "Whats the matter? You look flushed."

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." I said, quickly getting out of bed and heading towards my closet.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing. Have one of those dreams again?" He snickered.

"What dream?" I said, avoiding his gaze.

"The one about your boyfriend." He said, dragging out the word boyfriend.

"I don't have a boyfriend and you know that."

"Well you have to be dreaming about someone."

"Nope." I said, stepping into the bathroom with my clothes. I quickly changed and then went back to the room, grabbed my hoodie, and messenger bag, leaving my iPad behind. I grabbed my school books, and headed out the door.

"You're really not going to tell me?" Jake egged, hot on my heels.

"Jake, drop it."

"Okay." He mumbled. I pulled on my shoes, and grabber the house keys. Bella had already left for school, and dad had already left for work. I locked up the house and then went out and got into the Rabbit. "Sorry for bothering you about it Ki. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Jake, I know. It's fine. It's just not something I want to talk about right now. It isn't on my list of favorite dreams to discuss with you, okay? I just don't want to talk about it, because I like the guy, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me like I like him. Okay?"

"Alright." He said, putting the car into drive and heading down the road. Our school was on the La Push reservation, twenty minutes from my house. School for us started later than Forks High did. We sat in silence for the drive there. Jake pulled into the parking lot, and easily found a spot. He shut off the car. "Look, if it's ever something you do want to talk about, just know that you can tell me."

I nodded, "Thanks Jake. I'll keep that in mind." We got out and I got body slammed by a boy.

"Hunt! I can't believe you're here!" Jared yelled, swinging me around.

"I know, I know. Thank god Billy let us use his address so that I was able to transfer here." I said, as Jared put me down. We were surrounded by a group of boys, each whom I recognized. There were Jake's two guy best friends, Quil and Embry, and then Sam, Paul, and Jared.

Jared stared me up and down, "You're looking mighty nice today."

Jake stepped next to him, "Man, don't even go there. You know she could kick your ass."

"Jake, stop. I can handle myself." I said, getting upset and stalking off towards the building.

"Whats up with her?" I could hear Jared ask.

"I don't know. Something happened and she isn't telling me." Jake said, before I walked in the building. I could feel him staring after me. I walked down the hallway towards my first class, and went in. I felt my phone go off, but ignored it. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I pulled out my headphones and started up my music again, and pulled out my notebook until class started. I saw Jake walk in and sit towards the front of the room. He turned to look at me, but I just looked down into my notebook, and pretended to be focused on the doodle I was drawing. The teacher walked in and started class, so I pulled out my headphones and listened to her lecture.

After class, I threw my notebook in my bag and avoided Jake's gaze, and walked out the back door. I tried to avoid the guys the rest of the day. The day was long, but bearable. At lunch, Jake messaged me asking me to sit with him and the guys, but I avoided them, and hid out in the library. I quietly ate my lunch and read a book. _Only two more classes to go._ I had my headphones in and was enthralled in the book when it was snatched out of my hands.

"Hey!" I said, ripping out my headphones. I looked up at the culprit.

"Why are you hiding out in here?" Leah said, laughing as she handed me back my book.

"I'm avoiding the guys."

"Reason?"

"I, possibly, had another dream about _him." _I said, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"Ohhh, please, do tell."

"Leah! This shouldn't be as interesting to you as it is!"

"Well, you know, I love your dirty dirty dreams." She said, laughing as she sat on the floor next to me.

"Leah!"

"Relax. It's fine. Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure it'll happen one of these days."

"Probably not. Bella's back." I said, with an eye roll.

"Ohh, that's right."

"What are you guys talking about?" Embry said, rounding the corner, with Jake and Quil trailing behind him.

"Hunter was just telling me that her sister was back. That's all." Leah said.

"Yeah, she got back yesterday." Jake said, informing Quil and Embry.

"Leah, I'm glad I got to see you. But I need to get going to class." I said, standing up and picking up my bag up off the floor.

Jake grabbed my wrist, "Can I at least walk you to class? I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, sliding my strap over my shoulder.

"See you guys in a bit." He said, giving the guys a look.

We were silent on the walk to class. We crossed a hallway and he pulled me down it. "Jake, what are you doing?"

"We need to talk. What's up with you today? Did you just have a bad night? What?"

"Jake, it's nothing."

"No, who is it? You said its about a guy you like, and you don't think he likes you back. Who is it? Jared?"

"Jake, drop it. Please." I said, lowering my head and looking at the ground.

"Ki." He said, putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head.

I glanced up at him through my eyelashes, "What?"

He had me backed up against the wall and stepped closer, towering over me, "Did someone do something to you? What happened?"

I pulled his hand off my chin, but kept a hold of his hand. "Jake, I don't want to talk about it. Please." I begged.

He stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug, and kissed the top of my head. His lips still on my head he said, "Okay. I wont push you. I just wish you'd talk to me."

I deeply inhaled his scent, before he let me go. The bell rung, and we both made our way to class. Leah was already at our desk, and so I went and sat down next to her, wiping the tears that formed in my eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked, looking concerned.

"He doesn't get it. He doesn't get that it's him." I said, swiping away more tears.

"Wanna get out of here?"

I just nodded. Leah rose up out of her seat, and walked to the teacher. She said something, and nodded towards me. Jake saw and looked towards me, and started to get up out of his seat. "Stop. I've got this." Leah said, as she walked by him. I stood and we both walked out the back door with Jake staring a hole into my back.

"Wanna skip the rest of the day?" Leah asked as we exited the building.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"I think we need a girls night." she said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the beach. I took off my shoes and socks before we hit the sand, and stuck them in my bag. I found a spot to put my bag and pulled my hoodie on. I turned my phone on loud, and stuck it in my pocket. We walked down to the water and walked by it in silence for a little while. We could hear the school bells from here, but didn't bother going back. My phone dinged with a message from Jake asking where I was and if I was okay, but I didn't bother responding. Leah called her mom to see if I could stay the night, and her mom gave the okay. I called Dad and asked if I was okay to stay with Leah tonight and that her mom said it was okay, and he said that it was fine.

"I'll call Sam. What do you want?" Leah said, pulling out her phone.

"Something strong tonight." I said, staring out at the ocean.

"Alright." she said, hitting call, "Sam? Hey, can you make a run for me? I need some strong stuff. Something with flavor. Vanilla Rum, Tequila, Vodka, and some screwdrivers. Thank you! Oh! Also, can you get a pack of coke? Yay! Thank you!"

"Bonfire?"

"Bonfire." She said with a smile. We walked back towards where our stuff was, used a hose to wash the sand off our feet, and put our shoes back on. We walked along the treeline to the houses, and went to Leahs. We went inside to her room, and put our stuff on her bed. "We need to go get you some clothes."

I looked at what I was wearing, "Is this not okay?"

She shook her head, "No. You need to feel good. Let me see what I have." She went into her closet, and pulled out a dark blue deep v-neck blouse, and a pair of black jeans. She also pulled out some wedges.

"Leah, are you trying to kill me?" I said, taking the wedges and holding them up.

"Trust me. Once you're in them, you'll love them."

I just gave her a questioning look, but agreed anyways. We went to the bathroom and started putting make up on and fixing our hair. I put some product in mine and bounced the curls just a bit more. I put on some eye-shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I glanced in the mirror, and was proud of myself. I looked hot!

"Damn bitch! Where did you come from?" Leah said, looking me over.

I just laughed, "Leah! I know I look hot but, shh."

I went back to her room and found her hidden stash of tequila, downed some, and then some more. "Save some for me!" Leah shouted, coming into her room.

"Sam's bringing more. Let me have some more."

She just laughed and went into her closet and pulled out a flowy top and some capris.

I pulled on the clothes she handed to me, and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I looked damn good! I looked at Leah, "Are you sure about this?"

"Girl, yes! You look amazing!"

"Well, you look better than I do!"

"We had better get going." She said, laughing. She grabbed her wallet and walked out the door.

I grabbed my phone and checked it before leaving the room. Jake had called numerous times, and messaged me as well. Most of the messages asked where I was, or what happened in class. I ignored him again. Tonight I was focusing on me, and my fun. I shoved the phone into the pocket of the jeans and walked down the stairs. Leah had the keys to the car, and her mom was telling her to be careful. "Remember Leah, do not cross that speed limit."

"I got it Mom." Leah groaned.

"Thank you for letting me stay Mrs. Clearwater." I said, smiling at her.

"Not a problem sweety. It's nice seeing you."

"We should get going. We are off to dinner and then will be back." Leah said, walking towards the door.

"We will see you girls later." Mrs. Clearwater said.

We walked out the door towards Leah's car, and got in. She stated it and pulled out of the driveway. We got going down the highway when her phone went off. "Hello?" she asked. "Yeah, we will be there. We are going to dinner." Pause. "No, no. It's just going to be her and I at the beach." A pause again. "Fine, if it makes you feel better. Thank you. We will see you in a few hours." she hung up. "Sam said he would feel safer if he was there to make sure we didn't fall in the fire or anything. He said he would be there, and see if Paul or Jared would come too. But just them."

I nodded, "That's fine."

We went down the road to the cafe, and got us a table. We ordered, ate, talked, and giggled. When we were done, we paid, and left. Leah called Sam to let him know we were headed that way, and that we would be there in ten minutes. We got going down the highway and made a few turns, and then were at the beach. I could see Sam, and two more figured down on the beach, with the fire blazing high. The sun was low on the ocean about to go down. We got out and made our way down the beach.

"Damn, Leah, whose your friend?" Jared asked, staring me down.

"Gee, thanks Jared." I said, blushing.

"You're looking fine tonight my lady." He said, walking over and putting his arm around my shoulder. I giggled as he led me towards a log, where we could sit. Sam passed Leah her tequila, and me the Vanilla Rum. I opened the bottle and started chugging. "Bad day?" Jared asked, staring as I chugged. I stopped, and just nodded. "Well drink up!" He said, pushing the bottle back to my lips. I chugged some more, and then let the bottle down.

"I'm glad you guys are here." I said, smiling at the guys. "I'm glad you guys care for us."

"We aren't going to let you guys hurt yourselves. Not that you would intentionally do it." Sam said, glancing between Leah and I.

I smiled, and chugged some more.

The night went on, and the sky grew darker and darker. My rum was gone, and I was helping Leah finish off her tequila. We then moved onto the screwdrivers, both of us pretty drunk. Leah and Sam went off somewhere making out, and left me with Jared and Paul. Jared grabbed my hand and led me away from the fire.

"What made your day so bad?" He asked, as we walked along the beach.

"Just some boy who can't see what's in front of him." I slurred, smiling like an idiot at Jared.

"Who?"

"Jake." I said, looking down at the sand.

"Well, I can help him see what he is missing if you'd like." He said. I glanced up at him.

"Jared..."I slurred. I sat down on the beach and watched the waves. "I don't want to hurt him."

Jared sat down next to me, "I know. I just meant that we could make him jealous."

"I don't know." I said, yawning.

"Lay your head on my shoulder." He said, pulling me to him. I've sat like this a million times before, and felt comfortable leaning against him. There were footsteps approaching, but I didn't even bother to look.

"Jared, what the hell man?" Jake's voice boomed out from behind us, causing me to jump and fall back into the sand.

I couldn't help it, but I busted out giggling and stared up at him. "You look so funny upside down." I slurred, and I laughed louder at that.

"Are you drunk?" Jake said, kneeling down besides me, and tilting my face towards him.

"She's fine Jake. I've got her." Jared said, standing up next to us.

"No, I'm not drunk. See. Watch this." I said, hopping up, trying to walk a straight line. I tripped and about landed into the ocean water, but Jake's arm stretched out and caught me.

"You are not okay. I'm taking you back to my place." He said, and picked me up.

I fought against him, but he was much bigger than I was. "Jake, stop, I don't want to go."

"You don't get the choice. You're drunk and about fell in the ocean. How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough to forget about you."

"What?"

"Nothing Jake." I yawned, and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Just forget it. You wouldn't even care if I told you I loved you." I closed my eyes and tried to fight the tears again.

"Ki, what?"

I started falling asleep but managed out an, "I love you." before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up and could vaguely hear someone talking. I glanced around the room, until I found the red numbers, 2:41 AM. I laid there and listened to the voice, and recognized it as Jake's.

"No, the poor thing. She admitted to loving me, but I don't think she will remember it in the morning." a pause. "No Quil, I'm not going to take advantage of her. She's my best friend, even when she is drunk and saying things she doesn't mean." I could hear his boots approaching and quickly shut my eyes. "She's still out. What do I do?" he started to walk back towards the front room. I quietly got up, looked around for the wedges, found them, and walked silently towards the back door. Thankfully just the screen was shut, so I slipped out silently, and took off into the treeline. I kept walking until I found the road, and followed it down to Leah's house. I slid open the back door, and silently crept inside.

"Young lady, where have you been?" Harry said, sitting at the table.

"Sorry, I was with Billy and Jake. I didn't mean to be out so late."

Harry nodded, "Next time call. I've been up worried about you. I didn't know where you were."

"I understand. I really am sorry."

"Get upstairs and get to bed. Leah is already passed out."

I just nodded and went on up the stairs. My phone rang out about half way up, and I pulled it out. Jake was calling me. I answered, "What?"

"Where did you go?"

"I left. Simple as that."

"You can't just up and leave in the middle of the night."

"I can, and I did. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I think we shouldn't be friends right now."

"Ki, don't. We can talk about this in the morning at school."

"We really can't. I'm sorry, but if you can't take what I say, as me meaning it, then there is no reason for us to talk. Night Jake." I said, and hung up. I walked into Leahs room, grabbed my shorts and tank out of her drawer, pulled them on, and crawled in her bed. She continued on snoring, and turned my back to her, and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Leah woke me up, and told me it was time to get ready. My stomach was turning from last night and I really didn't want to go to school. I called my dad.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dad, I don't feel well. Can I come home?"

"Whats going on? What doesn't feel well?"

"My stomach. I think I'm gonna puke."

"Honey, I'm already out on patrol. Can Harry bring you to the house?"

"Let me ask." I walked out of the room, down the stairs, and found Harry sitting in the living room. "Are you going into town by chance?"

"I am, why?" he said, glancing up from the newspaper.

"Dad was wondering if you could possibly take me to the house. I am not feeling the best."

Harry looked me up and down, "Yeah. I guess I could. We leave in ten though."

"Thank you." I said, going back upstairs. "Yeah, Harry can take me. I just need you to call school and tell them I'm not coming in today. Thank you for letting me come home."

"Yeah, no problem. Tell Harry I say thank you. I'll see you when I get off work."

"Will do Dad. See you then." I hung up the phone, and got dressed, pulling my hair into a ponytail. I threw my clothes into my bag, and pulled on my shoes and hoodie. "Hey, Le?" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"If they ask, you haven't seen me."

"Alright. Well I hope you get to feeling better." She said, coming around the corner with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Yeah. Me too." I slung my bag over my shoulder and went down the stairs. I thanked Mrs. Clearwater for letting me stay the night, and she told me to get well. I followed Harry out the front door, and into his truck. He turned on the heat, and we sat in silence for the drive home. He pulled into the driveway, and I hopped out, and thanked him for the ride.

I pulled my keys out, and unlocked the front door, and then went in. I relocked it, kicked off my shoes, and then went to the kitchen, found a bottle of water, and went to my room. I changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top, and crawled in my bed. I put the water bottle on my nightstand and pulled out my phone. It started ringing in my hand, with a call from Jake. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you? Class is about to start."

"I'm not coming in. Sorry. Besides, I told you I didn't want to talk anymore. And that we shouldn't be friends." 

"We are best friends Ki, you can't just stop talking to me."

"I can. Have a good day. Bye Jake." I said, and hung up. I put my phone on silent and shut off the vibration to it. I pulled the covers over my head, and dozed off.

It was around 3 when I woke back up, and could hear knocking on the front door. I got up and peeked out my window, and saw the rabbit sitting there. I groaned and crawled back into my bed. _I'm not in the mood for this. _I pulled the covers up over my shoulder and faced away from the door. Jake knocked a few more times then called my phone. I hit ignore, and pulled the covers further up on me. I heard the Rabbit's door open, and then slam shut, and heard him speed out of the driveway. I shut my eyes, and tried to ignore the pain in my gut from ignoring him. I know he had to be hurting as bad as I am, but I didn't have the fight to face him.

I rolled back over and looked at my alarm clock, and saw the time was nearing 3:30. I got out of bed, and threw on my hoodie, and walked into the living room. I heard the deep rumble, that was Bella's truck. I could hear her pull into the driveway, and then heard the truck door slam shut. I sat down on the couch, just as she came in the front door.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were home." She said, stripping off her coat.

"Yeah, I didn't go to school. Wasn't feeling the best." I said, as I flipped on the TV.

"That's not good. Do you want me to make some soup or anything?" She said, coming over to look at me.

"No, i'm okay. I really don't feel like eating."

"You're kind of pale. Have you checked your temp or anything?" She said, moving closer to put her hand on my face.

I glanced up at her, "No. I haven't. I'm not even sure we own a thermometer in this house. If we did, I have no idea where it would be."

"Well we should go get one. You don't look the best Hunt." Hearing her say the nickname Dad had given me, sounded weird. Coming from her, someone who hasn't really talked to me, let alone seen me, it was odd.

"Look, I'm glad you're back, for Dad's sake, but you don't have to mother me. I've been doing fine on my own." I saw a look of hurt cross her face, and instantly felt terrible about what I said. "But, if you want to go get a thermometer, and some sickness stuff, I'll throw on a pair of jeans, and grab my card to my bank."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that. I want to try to get to know my little sister. I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I couldn't stand to be away from mom, let alone, come here to Charlie's."

"You're gonna have to start calling him Dad though. He has been looking forward to being called Dad by someone else, other than me." I laughed. "Let me go get dressed."

I hopped up off the couch, shut the TV off, and went into my room. I threw on a pair of jeans, grabbed my phone, and went to the foyer to pull on my converse. I handed Bella her jacket, and we both ran out to her truck. She turned the key, and the engine roared to life.

"Don't you have a vehicle?" she asked.

"No, uh, I have a bike." I said, pointing at the large object under the tarp.

She just nodded and threw the truck into reverse. She turned up the radio, and we made our way down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We made our round around the drugstore, picking up a thermometer, advil, and stuff for when we got sick. We checked out, and then got back into the truck. "I think I could use some soup, actually." I said, looking over to my sister.

"I'm starting to get hungry too."

"There's a cafe I know, they've got the best potato soup. Do you wanna go eat?"

"Yeah, lets go."

I gave her directions to get to the cafe, and we pulled into a spot. We got out and went and found us a table to sit at. I ordered the potato soup and a water, while Bella ordered a sandwich and a coke. "How did your first day of school go?" I asked, sipping on my water.

"It was alright. I met half the school. Some people are nice, some pretty rude."

"Uh oh, who was rude to you?"

"Do you know Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, everyone knows him and his siblings. Why do you ask?"

"Well, at lunch, he was staring me down, and then when I walked into the science room, he acted like he got a bad whiff of me. And I know I didn't stink. I just don't know what his problem is."

"Sis, I don't know. He is a very strange guy."

"Tell me about it. After school yesterday, I went to turn in my slip, and he was trying to change out of Biology. Said something about 'I'll just have to endure it.' What do you think he meant? It couldn't be because of me, could it?"

"There's no telling what he meant. You aren't the cause. He should have better manners than that!"

"He should. How about you? How was your first day?"

The waiter brought us over our food and I began nibbling on a chunk of potato, "It went, okay. I didn't sleep very well and was in a bad mood. I had a bad dream. It was just a long day at school."

"What kind of bad dream?"

"Just one that I wish was different. Look, its a very personal dream. I've only told my best friend about these dreams. It complicated."

She nodded like she understood what I meant, "That's fine. We can try again another time. I'm glad we are getting some sister time in."

"Yeah, me too."

We finished eating, and then were off to our house. We pulled into the drive, and I grabbed the bag from the drug store, took it to the upstairs bathroom, and put the stuff away. Bella went into her room to study, and so I went back into my room to read. As I was headed back to my room, there was a knock on the door. I peaked out the window to see Sam standing there.

I opened the door, "Hey Sam."

"Hunter, I came by to drop off your homework from yesterday and today. And to drop off the rest of your drinks." Same said, holding up a box of drinks and my homework papers. I grabbed the papers, and led him towards my room.

"Thank you Sam."

"Yeah, no problem." He said, setting the box on the bed. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What's going on with you and Jake?"

"Just some personal stuff. Why?"

"Well he usually is happy, but today he was sulking around the school, I guess. At least that's what the boys and Leah said."

"Yeah, some stuff happened, and we currently aren't talking. But, I need some time before we do talk."

Sam just nodded, "Yeah, he was wanting me to get you to talk to him, but Hunter, I know you're a strong willed woman. You're going to do what you want, and if that means that you need to take time to yourself, then that's what you need to do. Do you need a ride to school?"

I shook my head, "No, I have my bike. Dad isn't going to like me riding it again, but that's just a bridge I will cross later."

"Alright, well I have to get going. Jared and Paul are outside waiting."

"Thank you for dropping off the stuff. I'm glad that you came by."

"Yeah, no problem." He nodded and then walked out the front door.

It was getting closer to dinner time, so I ordered in some pizzas and sodas for us all. I went to my room, and hid my drinks in my closet. I sat at my desk, and worked on my homework until the cruiser pulled into the yard.

"Girls, I'm home!" Dad shouted, walking in the door.

"Bella is upstairs doing her homework, and I'm in here doing mine." I shouted back.

Dad's boots hit the ground as he took them off. I heard the soft patter of him walking towards my room, "How are you feeling Hunt?"

"I'm better. I just think I had an upset stomach. I'm going back to school tomorrow. I just didn't feel the best today. Thank you for letting me come home."

"Yeah. I'm glad you're feeling better. Are you starting dinner, or do you want me to?"

"I ordered in pizza. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, yeah. Pizza's great." He said, his face lighting up. My dad and were alike in this way, we both loved pizza. Not the same kind, but we still enjoyed it. My sister liked it, but wasn't a huge fan. She still ate it when we had it for dinner. "Well, I'll be out here until it gets here. Wanna eat at the table, or in the living room again?"

"Living room. But I call the chair."

"How'd I know you were going to do that?" He said, smiling down at me.

"Because you know how much I love that chair."

"That I do." He said smiling while he turned back to the living room.

A couple of minutes went by, as I worked on my homework, and my phone lit up with a message. I walked over to my nightstand and picked it up.

**I'm sorry I hurt you. I really really really didn't mean what I said. You're my best friend. Please, talk to me. There is no reason we shouldn't talk this out. You have to answer sometime. I'm the one picking you up, remember?**

_Shit. I have to respond and tell him that he isn't picking me up._ I forgot to message him. **Jacob, you aren't picking me up. I have my own way to school. Sorry.** I sent it off, and muted my phone. The doorbell rang at that time, and so I went to the door, paid the guy, and sent him on his way. "Pizza's here!" I yelled, walking into the kitchen. Bella's footsteps boomed on the stairway, and dad got up from the couch. I put the pizza's on the counter, pulled out plates, and got the ranch and barbecue out of the fridge. I put some of the chicken pineapple barbecue pizza on my plate, and went to the living room. Dad put on one of his shows when he came in, and we all sat down and zoned out to it. I got up for seconds, and grabbed dad's plate for his seconds. After I sat back down and was finished eating, I put my plate in the sink, and went back to my room and shut the door.

I started up my bath, and let it fill up with the nice hot water. I added some bath salts, and bubbles. I grabbed one of the books I've been reading, stripped, and climbed into my bath. It was nice and warm, so I just leaned back and relaxed for a few minutes. I started reading my book. I read until the water started to go warm, and then I added some more hot water. I washed up, washed my hair, shaved, and then got out.

I dried off, and then I put on some shorts and a tank top. I got some fuzzy socks, put them on, and glanced at the time. It was nearing 8:30. _Dads probably already asleep._ I snuck out into the kitchen, and to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water, and some grapes, and went back to my room. I sat at the desk, finished up my homework, and ate my grapes. I threw away the vines, and then shut off my lights. I climbed into bed, and pulled the covers up around my shoulders. I snuggled down, and quickly fell asleep. That was one of the first nights that I didn't dream about Jacob Black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke well before my alarm clock, shut off the alarms, and showered. I threw on some boot cut jeans, some cowboy boots, a t-shirt, and my favorite hoodie. I grabbed my headphones, ran them through the top of my hoodie to the bottom, plugged them into my phone, and grabbed my helmet. I grabbed the keys to my bike, my book-bag, and walked to the front door. Dad's boot boomed on the stairwell, "Are you going to ride that bike again?"

"Yes Dad. I have to get to school."

"You know how I feel about that bike."

"And you know how I feel about it."

"I do not want you riding the damn thing."

"Dad, I love you, but I need my bike. Jake and I, we aren't talking right now. Things happened, and I just, I need my bike."

"Hunt, I love you, but no. Look, I'm sorry you and Jake had some falling out, but no bike."

"Dad, I promise I will be safe. It won't be like last time."

"Hunt, I dunno."

"Dad, trust me. I promise."

He looked me over, his eyes lingering on my arm where I had broke it last summer in the accident, "Just, be safe." He let me go out the door, thankfully, and watched me load my bag onto the bike. I put my headphones in, turned on my music, and started my bike. I put my helmet on and climbed onto my bike. I gave Dad a wave, and lifted my kickstand. I backed out of the drive, and turned my bike towards the road. I pushed off and revved up the bike, going faster and faster. I got going down the highway, and kept going until I could see the beaches. I pulled into the parking lot, and found a spot to park.

I spotted Jake standing next to his car, with the gang surrounding him. They all glanced over at me as I shut off the bike, and got off. I hung my helmet on the handle, and shook out my hair. It was a nicer day at school, so I took off my hoodie, and threw it into my bag. I threw my hair up into a pony, and threw my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my helmet. I walked towards the building, without another glance towards the group.

"Damn babe, you are looking fine today!" Le said, running up beside me.

"Thanks. I'm feeling better."

"You look better."

"Thank you. How was yesterday?"

"Eh, it was okay. Jake was asking about you almost all day. Asking if I had heard from you, and if you were okay."

"Mmm."

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

"No, not really. Just, I need some time." I said, stopping by first period. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I just need some time by myself. This isn't just something that gets better the next day. He said some hurtful things, and I just."

"Need time. I know. I got you. You take your time, just know I am right here, right behind you. I will support you with whatever you need."

"Thanks." I said, as the bell rang, and Le headed off towards her class. I went and sat down. I went through the motions of the day, and when lunch came around, I ate in the library again, reading. I finished out the motions of the day, and went to my back. I got to it, and saw a single rose laying on it, with a note attached, _I'm sorry._ was all it said. I looked around to see Jake leaning against his car, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was watching me, nodded, and got in his car and left. I ran the rose under my nose, and smelled its sweet smell. I slid it into the bag attached to my bike, along with my book-bag, and got on my bike. I started it up, heard its sweet rumble, and revved up the engine.

I slid out of the spot, and headed out of the schools lot. I stopped at the convenient store, and grabbed Jake's favorite candy. I paid, and left. I took a piece of paper out of my bag and wrote a note on it, _I'm sorry too. But it doesn't change anything._ I wrapped it around the candy, and tied it with a rubber band. I stopped at Jake's house, left it on his hood, and honked his horn. I got on my bike, waited for him to walk out the door, and see the candy bar. He looked at me, and I drove off.

I made it to my house, parked my bike, and went inside. Bella pulled in, and slammed her door shut, then came inside. "How was your day?" I asked, as she hung up her coat.

"It was fine. Are you making dinner?"

"No, I thought you might like to."

"Yeah, I do. I was thinking steak?"

"Sounds good. I'll be in my room. It's been a day, and I need some alone time."

"Alright. I will let you know when dinner is ready."

I just nodded and went to my room. I turned on my radio, and turned it up. I threw my bag onto my desk, and pulled out my homework. I worked on my math, and then English. I didn't have any other homework, so I grabbed my phone and laid on my bed, and played on it for a little while. It was about two hours before Bella knocked on my door, "Dinner's ready. Uhm, Dad invited some people over. So, we've got company."

"Who?"

"Billy and Jake."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm just going to go on a walk." I grabbed my hoodie, noticing the rain outside. "I'll be back in a bit."

"You sure?" Bella asked, looking worried.

"Yeah." I said, and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Okay."

I put my headphones in, and walked out the door, careful to avoid Dad's gaze. Jake started to walk towards me, but I just went out the door and ignored him. I shut the door, pulled on my hood, and turned on my music. I walked down the road for a bit, then stopped and turned towards the woods, and walked a little ways in. I sat down on a log, and started thinking about all the events that have happened, and started tearing up. I missed my best friend. I missed the one person I talked to about everything.

I hung my head into my hands, and started bawling. I didn't know what to do. I sat there for a few minutes crying, just holding myself. I kept my eyes closed, as I didn't want to see if anyone was near and watching. I felt the log shift under me, and about jumped out of my skin. I glanced to my right, and saw Jake sitting there.

"What the hell Jake?" I screamed, ripping out my headphones and wiping my face.

"I followed you out here. I wanted to talk. Why are you crying?" He asked, swiping some missed tears off my face.

"You know why." I said, scooting away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, "You need to tell me. I can't read your mind."

I stood up and looked at him, "Seriously Jake? You want to act like you don't know?"

"Ki, I don't know. Tell me. Please." He said, standing and coming over to me, cupping my face in his hand and lifting my face to look at him. 

"Don't Jake. Don't make me say it. Not again. I can't live without my best friend." I said, the tears coming back.

"Then you won't. Just tell me."

"I love you Jacob Black. I always have. And I probably always will." I said, stepping back. "But you don't love me. You love my sister. You always have. I'm not stupid." I turned on my heel, just to have him grab my arm and pull me back to him again.

"Ki, you don't get it. I do love you. I have for a while now, but I love her more. That doesn't mean we can't be friends. It just means we can't be anything more than friends."

"And that is why I can't do this. I knew I would loose you if I said anything. I'm sorry, but we can't be friends. I can't love you and look at you everyday, knowing it won't go anywhere." I jerked my arm away, and walked off towards the road, and back to my house. I could hear Jake yelling after me, but I couldn't stop. I had to get back to my room.

A few minutes later I made it back to the house, and back into the safety of my own room. I grabbed a pillow off my bed, and screamed into it. I went to the bathroom, locked the door, and started a hot bath. I needed to relax, and get my mind off the events that unfolded today. I heard someone come into my room, and knock on the bathroom door.

"I told you, I'm done talking to you."

"It's just me." Bella said.

I got out of the bath, wrapped my robe around me, and opened the door. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was you."

"Are you okay Hunt? What's going on?" She said, setting a plate of food on the counter.

"Its nothing." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Did he hurt you? Is that what's going on?"

"Bella, please."

"No, if he hurt you, I want to know. I'm not going to have my little sister hurting because of an overgrown boy. What did he do to you?"

I walked past her, grabbed me a drink out of my stash, and back to the bathroom. "Don't tell dad. About my drinking, or about what I am about to tell you."

She just nodded, and came into the bathroom, and shut the door. She sat down on the floor, while I climbed back into my bath. I opened my drink, and downed some of it. "Okay, you have to swear to not tell a soul."

"I swear."

"So, for as long as I can remember, it's always been just Jake and I. And you, when you were here for the summers. But then you stopped coming, and it was back to being Jake and I. We spent almost everyday together. We built my bike out front, we worked on his Rabbit, we did everything. A couple of years ago, he started to fill out, and become a man. Well, I slowly fell in love with him, more and more, each day. I've been in love with him, for what seems like a million years. I have always loved him, and I don't think I'm going to stop loving him. But there's one issue." I paused, downing the rest of my drink, and swiping away the tears that managed to escape. Bella handed me a warm washcloth, and I took it, rubbing my face. "He loves someone else." I managed to escape the last piece, before busting out into tears.

Bella ran over, and wrapped me into a hug, "I am so sorry. Is this what you meant by you didn't want to talk about it the other day? Is this what happened?"

I just nodded into her shoulder, and cried some more. She rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I felt nice having someone there, other than Dad. I finally had a female that understood me. Bella helped me wash my back, and then left me alone to have some quiet. I sat there for a bit, letting the warm water calm me. I finally had to pull the plug and get out. I dried off and threw on my pj's, and walked out into my room. My phone went off with a message, so I checked it. _Look on your nightstand, and under your pillow. I love you Sis. Try to get some sleep. You have school tomorrow. Goodnight._ I looked on my nightstand and saw a plate of brownies and some milk. _God, she is a heaven send right now._ I pulled my pillow back and saw some candy bars sitting there. I smiled, picked them up, and put them in my nightstand drawer. _I am so thankful to have a sister right now._ I chowed down the brownies, and drank the milk. I took the dishes to the sink, and went back to my room and laid in my bed. I smiled, thinking of how great it was that Bella and I were finally bonding.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since I had last talked to Jacob. Bella had made no mention of that night to me again, or to Dad. I was thankful that we all had went on living our lives, but I wanted to bond with my sister again. Bella had an accident at school, which worried dad, and Le and I had hung out a few times, but nothing more. I hadn't even seen the boys in a week. Bella got home a little early, and came into the kitchen. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uh, nothing. Why?"

"Well a bunch of us are going down to the beach. You should go with us."

"La Push?"

"Yeah."

"No thanks. I'll just hang out here. I don't really feel like going there."

"Alright. Well I invited Edward. You don't think that'll make Jess and them mad, do you?"

"You? You invited Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with that."

"What do you mean?"

"They never go anywhere with anyone. They avoid the beaches, too."

"Do you know why?"

"No. No one does. Sorry sis." I grabbed a bag of chips out of the pantry and went to my room. I've started studying more now that I wasn't around Jake all the time. I've always been a good student, I just didn't apply myself as much. I knew I could do better, and so I pushed myself with all the alone time I've been getting. It was a quiet evening, and we all went to bed a little early.

I awoke the next day, and heard movement outside my door.

"Hunt?" Bella said, poking her head in.

"Yeah?"

"I'm off to the beach. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

I thought about it for a second, and changed my mind. "Yeah, let me get dressed. I'll go."

Bella's face lit up, "Alright. I'll wait for you."

I got out of bed, threw on my black bikini, grabbed my wetsuit, and some extra clothes. I put some jeans, a shirt, and my hoodie on.. I threw the extra clothes into a bag, grabbed some towels, and threw them into the bag as well. I grabbed my phone, threw on some shoes, and headed out the door. Bella was waiting for me, and smiled as I walked out the door. I ran my fingers through my hair, and pulled it up into a pony.

"You ready?" I asked Bella, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Yeah. Tyler's going to pick us all up. He should be here any minute." She said, as a horn honked in the yard.

We walked out front to be greeted by Bella's friends. The driver, gave Bella a big smile. "Good morning to you!"

"Uh, morning Tyler."

"Bella! Come around and get in!" A girl screeched from the back.

We walked around, and got in on the passenger side. Bella got hugged by two girls, and more smiles from two more boys. She climbed in the back with the girls, and the blonde headed boy stuck his hand out to me to help me up. "Hey, I'm Mike."

"Hunter." I said, shaking his hand. He pulled me up inside, and I sat down next to him. There was a dark haired boy in the front passenger seat.

"I'm Eric." The dark haired boy said, sticking his hand out too.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said, shaking his hand too.

"Everyone ready?" Tyler asked.

He got a group of "hell yeahs" and "yes's". He put the vehicle in drive and drove down to the beach.the girls chattered in the back about some dance coming up, and I sat quietly next to Mike.

"So, you're Bella's sister?" Mike asked.

"Uh, Yeah. I'm a few years younger than her."

"Didn't you use to go to Forks?"

"Yeah, I switched to the res."

"That's where I know you from." He said, smiling at me. "We had gym together."

"Oh yeah! Nice to see you again." I never really paid attention to the people in my classes, so he didn't look all that familiar. Tyler drove a bit more and we finally came to a parking ledge. Tyler parked and we all got out. Bella and the dark haired girl stayed in the van, while the others all got on their wetsuits. I looked at Bella, "Are you gonna be okay up here?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I've got Angela to keep me company."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna paddle out."

Mike handed me a board, and I went to head down the stairs. Three dark figures came up the stairs and I recognized two of them. Jake stopped and looked at me, "Hey."

I continued down the stairs, "Hey."

Sam laughed, while continuing up the stairs with Jake and the other guy. I heard Bella screech, and I didn't bother turning around. I walked down to the beach, and finished zipping up my wetsuit. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around to see Mike walking towards me.

"Hey. You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. I need to get out of here. The ocean will help me."

"Let's paddle out." He walked out into the water, giving a shiver. "It's a little cold."

I wandered out to where he was, and tested the water. "Yeah. It is."

"Do you want to wonder around for a bit? Maybe talk?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

We laid our boards down, and wandered down the beach, talking about our days, how schools going, and just random things. We heard footsteps behind us, and turned around and saw Sam jogging towards us. "Hey Hunt."

"Sam, Hey! This is Mike."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Sam stuck his hand out and Mike returned the favor. "I think you're making someone jealous Mike." Sam glanced over his shoulder. Jessica was staring us down.

"I, Uh, I better go talk to her." Mike stuttered, headed off to her.

"So, Hunt, what have you been up to? Other than breaking poor Jakes heart." He chuckled.

"Me? Break HIS heart?" I bumped his shoulder. "Funny."

"He hasn't stopped worrying about you."

"Well I've stopped thinking about him."

"No you haven't. Don't lie."

"Sam, quiet."

He just chuckled and kept walking by my side. We walked around for a bit, and then Bella called me over to get ready to go.

"I guess I'll see you later." Sam said, giving me a quick hug. I hugged him back and walked towards Bella. Jake hugged her, and just glanced at me and hung his head and walked to Sam. I walked up the stairs and got in the van. Mike sat back down next to me, and the girls loaded up in the back. Tyler drove all of us home, making Bella and I his first stop. We unloaded, thanked them for a great day, and went on inside. Bella hung up her coat and turned towards me, "Hey, has Jake ever told you the legends of his tribe?"

"Yeah. I've grown up around them. They're pretty interesting. Why?"

"They are." She said, pondering the thought. "I've got some homework to do." She turned and climbed up the stairs and into her room.

I went to my bedroom, and shut the door. I took a quick shower, and got into some warm clothes. I went to the kitchen and started to make some lunch, which consisted of chicken, mayo, and dill. I made the sandwiches and took a plate up to Bella. I opened the door and glanced at her computer. She had an article about immortals and blood drinkers pulled up, but quickly lowered it when she saw me come in. "Oh, sorry. Book report?" I asked, nodding towards the computer and handed her her plate.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, I hope you get an A."

"Thanks."

I just nodded and went back down the stairs and to my room. It was a cold Saturday, so I crawled into my bed, and grabbed a book to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day was warmer. Bella was holed up in her room all day working on her English assignment. Dad and I watched TV some, and then he dozed off in the chair. It was late afternoon and we were all getting a bit hungry. I ordered in a pizza, again. I was so used to it just being Dad and I, that I was used to ordering in pizza's. I picked up around the house, while waiting on the pizza's. I did some dishes, swept the kitchen, and mopped. I picked up random items strewn throughout the living room, and started the laundry. The bell rang, and I opened the door, paid the lady, then took the pizza's to the kitchen. Everyone came in, grabbed some slices, then went back to their holes. I sat at the kitchen table for a change and ate.

When I was done eating, I cleaned up, and went to my room. Dad was back to sleeping in the chair, and Bella was still in her room, with her homework. I finished up my homework, and then crawled into my bed and read my book a little more. By the time 8 rolled around, I went and took a shower. I brushed out my hair, and dried it. I threw on some comfy clothes, shut off my lights, and crawled into bed. My phone lit up with a message, **I miss you.** was all it said. I sighed, and hit the call button.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Jake, you can't keep messaging me. I told you, we can't be friends right now."

"Ki, I need you back. I need my best friend."

"Jake, I told you. I can't be around you while I love you, and you love someone else."

"Just try. Please."

"Jake."

"Please."

"Fine. But if it doesn't work out, then we have to stop talking again."

"Deal. I've missed you. I'm sorry that I said what I said that night to Quil. It wasn't right of me, and I didn't need to say it."

"No, you didn't. But I understand why you did. Doesn't mean that it didn't hurt any less."

"I know." He sighed. "Can I pick you up tomorrow? I don't like seeing you ride that thing. Not after that accident."

"Jake, I love my bike. You know that." 

"I do. I just wish we never fixed it up for you."

"It was bound to happen. Slick roads and speed will get you." I said, flashing back to the night of my accident. It was a rainy night, Dad and I had just fought, and I left the house mad. I got on my bike, with the intent of heading to Jakes. I got a little carried away with the speed, and the bike walked out from under me. I went flying off, and skidded across the road. Thankfully I had on my pads, and helmet, but that didn't stop my arm from breaking.

"It will. That's why I like picking you up and taking you home. I like knowing you're safe."

"We need to sleep."

"We do. But I can't stop talking, not now."

"Jake?"

"Yeah Ki?"

"Tell me the legends again." I said with a yawn. I hadn't fully forgiven him, but in order for us to be friends again, I had to at least give in a little.

"Whatever you ask." He started talking, and I closed my eyes and listened. I peacefully drifted to sleep.

The next morning, I felt a shake on my arm. I slowly opened my eyes, but groaned at the daylight. "I brought muffins." His sweet singsong voice said.

I sniffed the air, and felt my stomach growl. "What kind?"

"Your favorite. Raspberry Cheesecake."

"Oh yum. Let me have one." Jake handed me one out of the bag, and I sat up and slowly ate it. I thoroughly enjoyed these muffins. He handed me the hot cocoa that he brought along with it.

"Better?"

"Better."

"Ki, can I say something?"

"Not if you're going to ruin this."

"I'm trying not to. But I think you should know, I do love you. Just not in the sense you want. You're always going to be my best friend. My favorite person. It won't change." He bent over and gave me a hug, and kissed the top of my head like he had always done.

"Jake, I'm not going to stop loving you just because you don't love me like I love you."

"I wouldn't want you to."

"As long as we have that understood. I need to get dressed, and ready." I hopped off the bed and grabbed a maroon t shirt, and black pair of jeans, my black converse, and my leather jacket out of my closet. I went to the bathroom, shut the door, and changed. I brushed out my hair, and threw on some makeup. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my books off my desk, threw them into my bag, and threw my bag on my shoulder. "Ready?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." He stood up and walked out of my room. I grabbed my hot cocoa off my nightstand and two of the candy bars from Bella out of my nightstand drawer, and followed. I threw the candy bars in my bag, and sipped on my drink while I walked out the front door. Jake opened his door, and I went to the passenger side, and got in. He fired the rabbit right up and off we went.

We barely spoke on the way to school. He pulled into the parking space, and shut off the car. "You know, Jared keeps asking about you. I don't like the way he was all over you that night at the beach. What happened that night?"

I just hung my head, "I got drunk, and he was being friendly."

"You can't keep doing that. One day, I'm not going to be there to rescue you."

"Rescue me? You are the reason I was there in the first place!" I turned to look at him. "If you would of just opened your eyes, just once since we were kids, you would have known that I have always loved you!"

"Ki, calm down. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Jake, sometimes sorry isn't good enough. No amount of sorry's is going to make me stop loving you."

"I know." it was his turn to hang his head.

The bell rang, and we got out and walked towards class. We each went to our own seat without another word. Classes flew by pretty quickly, and then the bell rang for lunch. It was a very nice day out, so instead of sitting in the library, I sat out at a table outside. Jake, Quil, and Embry all came walking over, and sat down.

"Nice to see you again, Hunt. We've missed you!" Embry said, slapping my back.

"Missed you guys too." I said, taking a bite of my apple. Jake sat down next to me, while Quil and Em sat on the other side.

"So, how's life with your sister?"

"Bearable. We've actually been hanging out."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It's nice?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Good." the boys went on to talk about something they did over the weekend, while I sat quietly eating my lunch.

"Has there been any word on Sam yet?" Quil asked.

"Wait, what happened to Sam?"

"He's been missing for two day now. Since the day at the beach." Jake said, turning to look at me.

"Woah. I didn't know."

"Hasn't Charlie told you anything?"

"No, he hasn't. Maybe he doesn't want me worrying."

"Yeah, he went missing that night. No one has seen him since. Did he say anything to you about leaving?"

"No, he didn't. I have to go." I said, standing up off the bench.

Jake grabbed my wrist, "Where are you going?"

"I need to find Le. I need to see if she is okay."

"Yeah, go. I understand."

"Thanks." I threw away my trash, and went to the library. I searched all over the school trying to find her. The only person I found who would know where she was, was Seth. He was sitting in an empty class by himself. "Seth, where's Le? Is she okay?"

"She's at home. She isn't doing to well."

"I had no idea. Has anyone seen him?"

"No, not even his mom."

"Mrs. Uley must be worried sick."

"Yeah. She just wants Sam back."

"Well I will keep an eye out for him. He couldn't of gone far."

"He shouldn't of." The bell rang for class. Seth got up and grabbed his backpack. "I guess we better get going."

We walked out of the room together, and before he walked to his class, Seth turned and looked to me, "Le could really use you right now. She needs her friends."

"I know Seth. I'll be over as soon as I can." I headed towards my class, and saw Jake walking in the hall towards me.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Uh, nothing that I know of, why?"

"Dad's making his Shephards Pie. He wanted you to come over. He misses you."

"His famous Shephard's Pie? There is no way in hell that I am missing out on that. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

"Well I can do that. Thank you." He smiled and continued walking towards his class. I reached my room and sat down. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and the next I knew, I was back to sitting in the car with Jake. He drove us out onto the highway, and back to my house. He parked the car, and we went in. Bella and Dad weren't home yet, so Jake grabbed some snacks and drinks, and we went into my room to do some studying.

"What should we do first? Math? History?"

"How about some math?"

"Sounds good."

"Let me just get some sweats on." I walked over to my closet, and slid the door to the side.

"What is that?" Jake said, standing up and walking over to me.

I glanced around, and realized I had my drinks still sitting on my floor. I quickly slid the door shut, "Uh, nothing."

"Ki, move." I stood my ground and shook my head. "Don't make me move you." I just stood there some more. "Okay, you asked for it." He wrapped his arms around me, and threw me onto the bed. He walked back over to the closet, and slid the door open. "I thought you weren't going to drink anymore?"

"No, we agreed that I couldn't be belligerently drunk. Not that I couldn't drink."

He walked over and got close to my face, "I don't like you drinking."

"Drinking helps me deal with all of this shit." I said, waiving a hand between us.

"What shit? I thought we were good now?"

"We are, but that doesn't mean that I don't still have feelings for you." I backed up and he slid closer to me.

"You need to do something about those feelings."

I slid further back. "No, I can't just 'do something' about them. They are there, and I'm not going to apologize for them."

He slid forwards again, pressing me up against the wall. "Ki." he pressed his forhead against mine, "I want to do this. I do, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Do what?" I said, looking up at him. He brought his arm down around my waist and picked me up. "What are you doing Jake?"

"Just, go with it." He tilted my face towards him, and looked me in the eyes. "I'm going to try. But if I start hurting you, I'm stopping."

"Try what Jake? What are you talking about?"

Jake looked at me and leaned in close, and brushed his lips against mine, "Just don't move."

I let out a small sigh, and then closed my eyes. I could feel his hot breath fan across my face, and felt his warm lips brush against mine. One second I was breathing, and the next felt like I was drowning. Jake kissed me, hard and intense. A million emotions stirred inside of me, and I wasn't sure which one to go with. I had wanted this for so long, but I knew he was in love with Bella too. Do I keep going, or stop something I've been dreaming of? He continued to kiss me passionately. Somewhere between him starting the kiss, and now, he had managed to move me from the wall to my bed. He was hovering over me, resting on one arm, and holding my face with the other.

He pulled back and looked at me, "Wow, that was..."

"Intense."

"Yeah." he said, a little breathless.

"Why?"

"Because even though I love Bella, it didn't mean that I didn't have feelings for you too. We've grown up together Ki. I've loved you too." He looked my face over, and then spoke again. "Ki, I promise I will do my best to keep you happy, but I can't just stop loving her."

"I wasn't asking you to. Just love me more."

"I'll try." He kissed me again. There was a door slam outside, and Jake jumped. "Sounds like Bella's home."

I groaned and rolled out from under him, "I'd better get to making dinner. Do you want to stay?"

"No, I wish I could. Dad needs me home tonight." Jake said, getting his stuff together and walking towards that door.

"Oh, okay, well, have a good night."

Jake paused and came back to me and kissed me one more time. "Each time gets sweeter and sweeter. I'll message you and let you know when I'm home."

"Alright." He walked out the door without another word. I sat on my bed for a little while, running my finger over my lips, and thinking about how the afternoon had played out. _Wow, I did not expect that._


End file.
